The mission of Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) CCSG Administration is to foster research, collaboration, and scientific productivity of CCSG members. During the award period, staff members have supported: 1) achieving a 17% increase in peer-reviewed, cancer grant funding; 2) adding 3 new shared resources and consolidation of two existing Shared Resource services; 3) adding 137 new clinical and research faculty (including 51 new CCSG members); 4) planning for a new 142,000 square foot (sf) clinical, research, and office building; 5) awarding more than $9.5 million in CCSG and RPCI developmental research funds; 6) supporting planning and evaluation activities for the research programs. Shared Resources, and other initiatives; 7) implementing more rigorous CCSG membership criteria which led to increased focus with reduced membership from 149 in 2008 to 138; 8) implementing Laboratory Information Management Systems in five Shared Resources; 9) developing new electronic research tools to foster grant development; and 10) implementing an Inclusion Council to foster collaboration and coordination among outreach efforts, research programs, and Shared Resources. Administration supports the Director in new faculty recruitment; administrative leadership of the planning and evaluation process; administrative oversight of Research Programs and shared resources; development and management of computer databases and other information systems tools; fiscal management and consultation; space and equipment management; providing support for selection, award, and monitoring of pilot research funding; administration of the membership and review process; coordination of research seminars, workshops, and retreats; leadership or assistance in developing collaborations between and among investigators for new research initiatives; planning, coordination, and execution of multi-project research grants (e.g., SPOREs, PPGs); and targeted communication of cancer-related funding opportunities and research tools to CCSG members. Administration includes 4.5 FTE within the CCSG administrative unit, which is leveraged by an additional 27 FTE of administrative and information technology support staff. Administration makes up 1.4% of the total RPCI research budget and 5.6% of the requested CCSG budget.